1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to methods of packaging and shipping items. More particularly, it relates to a method of cushioning an item to be shipped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of different types of packaging for shipping articles is well known. Shipped articles can come in all sizes and shapes. These articles can be fragile or hardy (i.e., the article is considered non-fragile). There are several types and forms of packaging, including peanuts, paper, bubble plastic, foam, etc. However, all of the packaging materials mentioned can cause waste disposal and recycling issues.
Different attempts at providing an effective inflatable packaging material and/or system have been made, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,905,835 and 4,969,312 to Pivert, which are limited to a rectangular box with inflatable structures that are inserts into the box, thereby requiring multiple steps for use, from insertion of the inflatable structures to closure of the box. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,533 to Farison provides an inflatable cushion through a single inflation valve, which must be inserted into the box with the article. U.S. Pat. No. 6,076,677 to Pozzo is a shipping container and inflatable packaging cushion that must be partially filled, then the article is inserted, and following steps are required.
While the prior art provides protection to the articles within a box, the conventional art suffers from a number of drawbacks.
The inflation, insertion, and closure of the prior art devices all require multiple steps and are not simple, efficient methods of shipping articles or products using an inflatable cushion. The prior art requires tedious methods for inflation. For instance, the prior art requires that certain cushions be inflated before others in a specific sequence, that cushions be inflated before insertion into the box, and complex sequences of events for closure of box flaps and/or self-locking flaps. They require optimal inflation to work properly and finally require multiple cushions to provide adequate protection to the article shipped. The foregoing issues are just some, not all, of the limitations seen in the conventional art.